


Oh

by Starwing200



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: Theo thinks Liam’s going to break up with him. He’s in for a surprise





	Oh

“Theo can we talk?” Judging by Liam’s tone Theo can guess what this is about, Liam’s finally given up on him he knew this would happen eventually he just didn’t realize it would be this soon he can only guess it’s because of what happened at the battle last week Theo had been too late to warn Liam of an upcoming attack from the wild werewolf. Liam had been hurt pretty bad Theo should now he had to put the stitches in by how deep the bites and scratches were. He hears Liam’s voice again asking the same question.

Taking a deep breath Theo walks up the stairs to His and Liam’s room. Liam is sat in his computer chair he’s dressed in his usual lacrosse hoodie (Theo’s favorite one to steal) and sweatpants. Taking a seat on the bed. He notices Liam looks nervous why would he be nervous he’s the one doing the breaking up. They sit in quiet for what feels like hours but in reality, is only 30 seconds. 

Liam’s the one who breaks it.

“ so um I was wondering what your plan's to do after school are” 

why was Liam asking him this now, is he trying to have one last normal conversation before he dumps him. 

“ I don’t really know look can you just get this over with already” 

Liam looks confused at that tilting his head in a way reminds Theo of a puppy. 

“get what over with?” Theo feels his eyes start to burn no he’s not going to cry, if Liam wants this then Theo will take it without making Liam feel bad. 

Trying too hard to hide his sniffles “ break up with Me” 

“what?” Liam says his mouth open in confusion “why would I be breaking up with you”

Theo lets out a stifled sob” because you’ve realized I’m not worth it” Liam looks dumbfounded he quickly gets up and kneels before Theo 

“Theo I’m not breaking up with you, of course, you're worth it I love you I was gonna ask if you wanted to move in with me after we graduate” 

“oh” croaks Theo. Liam gently wipes Theo’s tear-stained cheeks “ya oh you silly wolf,” he says softly. Theo feels very much like an idiot, at this moment.

Liam gently brings his face closer to his own and presses his lips to Theo’s hoping to pour all of his love into it. Judging By Theo’s expression when Liam opens his eyes, he supposed he managed it. When Liam slowly pulls his lips back Theo attempts to chase his lips with his own, Chuckling at his action Liam gets up. Confused as to where he’s going, Theo speaks his voice coming out much like a frogs “where are you oh-“ Liam was just turning out the lights. “here’s what we’re gonna do we’re gonna take a very long cuddly nap something tells me you need it“ Liam gently shifts Theo’s body over as soon as Liam’s on the bed next to him Theo curls up to him head between his broad shoulders and neck, legs and feel intertwined. Letting out a soft sigh of content Liam pulls the fluffy blue comforter over them both and press a kiss to Theo’s cheek before resting his head on said cheek. “ night love” liam says softly. Theo sleepy mumbles the words back before he’s out like a light. Chuckling softly at his cuteness, Liam soon follows him tosleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please comment any grammar errors or just suggestions how to make this better. :)


End file.
